Dead Eye Targeting
The Dead Eye Targeting System is a system in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Dead Eye Targeting in both Revolver and Redemption allows Marston and Red Harlow to slow down time to get accurate shots on enemies. After marking the targets, normal time resumes and a flurry of bullets is released in quick succession. Red Dead Redemption Activation Dead Eye Targeting is activated by holding the "Aim" button and clicking the right analog stick. Single Player There are 3 levels of the Dead Eye Targeting System that Marston can advance to over time. Level 2 is acquired early on during a mission for Nigel West Dickens, level 3 from Landon Ricketts in Chuparosa. Level 1 Slows down time for a careful accurate shot. Level 2 While in Dead Eye mode, moving the crosshair over an enemy automatically places marks on that specific location. As soon as the fire button is pressed, all of the marked locations will automatically be fired at, even if the opponent has moved behind cover when the sequence started. It is therefore advised to target enemies close to cover first. Leaving dead eye will simply not fire any shots. Level 3 While in Dead eye mode, you can press the "take cover" button to mark enemies manually. Pressing the fire button after enemies have been marked will automatically make the player fire at the targets in the order they have been placed. Shots marked while enemies are out of cover will be attempted regardless of whether the enemy is still visible. Attempting to fire without placing a mark will send one bullet towards the target and end Dead Eye at the same time. With the exception of certain weapons, you cannot fire and remain in Dead Eye without queueing shots. (NOTE: Weapons with a magazine size of 1, namely the Buffalo Rifle will make the player go out of Dead eye, while the two scoped weapons the Rolling Block Rifle and Carcano Rifle, will still stay in slow-motion after you have fired, initiating the reload sequence.) Multiplayer The Dead Eye can be used on the multiplayer section of this game. It can be used to paint targets automatically on other players (level 2 Dead-eye) but will not slow down time, for obvious reasons. This allows players to dispatch multiple enemies quickly. However, Dead Eye doesn't automatically recharge, like, for example, your health bar. To recharge your Dead Eye you have to kill players or NPCs or find Pick-ups scattered across the map. Dead Eye pick-ups appear as a small, bright green light. In Free Roam there is an invisible circle encompassing the Dead Eye Recharge, and the Ammo Crate. This is a safety zone from animals. Animals will charge at you while you are within this circle, but will stop at the edge and walk the perimeter. This is an easy way to kill dangerous animals. Just stay within the circle, and shoot them from safety. Glitches *While in Dead Eye, if you mark targets while having either Dynamite, Throwing Knives, or Fire Bottles equipped, the thrown object acts as a homing missile and continues flying until the target is hit. *While using the invincibility cheat in singleplayer, using dead-eye will deactivate the cheat. Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Red Dead Revolver